Don’t Give Up!!
is the two hundred and sixty-ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kagami is out of the Zone but continues to play. His own body doesn't feel like his anymore due to the immense fatigue he is in. On Seirin’s bench, the benched players and Riko notice Kagami's fatigue and the condition he is in. Riko considers to do a time-out for a speed massage, which would allow Kagami to play for the last 2 minutes of the game. However, even if she could call a time-out at this time, Seirin would not be able to catch up to Rakuzan in points if Kagami where to be substituted. On the court, Hyūga struggles to shoot due to Mibuchi's pressure. Hyūga decides to try and shoot his Barrier Jumper but fails as Mibuchi steals the ball. There is a rebound, and Nebuya along with Kiyoshi get into position to catch the ball. Kiyoshi is pressured by Nebuya who notices that Kiyoshi has reached his limits due to his injury. Nebuya wins the rebound battle resulting in Rakuzan stealing the ball. Hayama gets the ball and dribbles to Seirin's basket when Izuki blocks him. Hayama decides to get revenge against Izuki for the times he has stopped him. Hayama dribbles past Izuki, but Izuki moves, blocking Hayama from advancing. Unexpectedly, Hayama fakes and turns to the other side. After evading Izuki, Hayama faces Kuroko who used his Quasi-Emperor Eye to foresee Hayama's movements. Kuroko fouls, unable to steal the ball. The ball, however, is still in Rakuzan's possession. On the bench, Riko and Tsuchida notice that it is not only Kagami, but the entire team which is fatigued. Riko notices the difference in strength between the two teams and comments on how Rakuzan still has stamina reserves left, plus Akashi's second ability which boosts the abilities of the rest of the Rakuzan players. Seeing no hope left, Riko assumes there is nothing else to do to stop Rakuzan. Suddenly, from the crowd, Ogiwara cheers Seirin on and calls out to Kuroko. Kuroko is surprised by Ogiwara's sudden appearance as he softly mutters his name. Ogiwara surprised not only Kuroko but also both Akashi and Momoi who were present in the medical room when Kuroko was injured during their Teiko Junior High finals. Ogiwara tells Mochida, who also came with him, to cheer on for Seirin as well as he gets a basketball and shows it to Kuroko, smiling broadly. Seeing Ogiwara with the basketball in hand, indicating he has regained his passion for basketball once again, stirs up past emotions inside Kuroko as he begins to cry and smile. Following Ogiwara's example, Aomine stands up as well, and he calls out to Kagami and Kuroko not to give up. Kise, along with his team, also cheer Seirin on. Eventually, all of Seirin's past opponents find themselves cheering for them. Seirin is overcome by the sudden shout-outs they receive for their opponents, realizing they carry the hopes of the opponents they have beaten as well. Kagami tells Kuroko that the cheering really energizes a player, something to which Kuroko agrees. Seirin finds their spirits again as they are prepared to face Rakuzan, not willing to give up. Realizing there is still something he can do, Kagami is determined to open Zone's second door. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Junpei Hyūga's Barrier Jumper *Seijūrō Akashi's Perfect-Rhythmed Plays *Tetsuya Kuroko's Quasi-Emperor Eye Navigation